Young Justice Revolution
Description Young Justice Revolution is a fan series continuing the story after the official's cancellation. Plot A year an half after the death of Wally West the team learns of the speed force, an outside of reality power source for all speedsters. They assume Wally might have been absorbed into the speed force, and plan to get him out. Their plans are interrupted by Brother Blood who has made a deal with The Light to retrieve Superboy and give him to Lex Luthour in exchange for the light making him a god. All the while they have another problem rising as a new vigilante appears in Gotham and challenges The Dark Knight. Characters The Team * Nightwing * Aqualad * Kid Flash(Flashbacks and mentions only) * Miss Martian * Superboy * Tigress * Robin(Flashbacks) * Batgirl * Aquagirl(Flashbacks) * Tempest(Flashbacks and main story) * Donna Troy * Lagoon Boy * Beast Boy * Red Robin * Kid Flash(Bart) * Blue Beetle * Wonder Girl * Static * Arsenal * Spoiler * Starfire * Raven * Impulse/ Blurr * Supergirl * Blitzen/ Adrenaline * Robin(Damian) * Shadow Justice League * Batman * Superman * Flash * Wonder Woman * Black Canary * Green Arrow * Martian Manhunter * Black Lightning * Green Arrow * Red Tornado * Doctor Fate * Green Lantern(Hal) * Green Lantern(John) * Green Lantern(Guy) * Green Lantern(Kyle) * Zatanna * Rocket * Icon * Red Arrow * Atom * Hawkman * Hawkwoman * Captain Atom * Shazam * Plastic Man * Cyborg * Doctor Light * Atom Smasher * Crimson Avenger * Fire * Ice * Green Lantern(Jessica Cruz) * Booster Gold * Hawk * Dove The Light * Vandal Savage * Queen Bee * Ra's al Ghul * The Brain * Klarion The Witch Boy * Lex Luthor * Black Manta * Professor Zoom * Sinestro * Deathstroke Operatives of The Light * Devastation * Phsynom * Icicle Sr. The Injustice League * Count Vertigo * Joker * Poisin Ivy * Black Atom HIVE FIVE/ Titans East * Ravager * Reverse Kid Flash * Jinx * Knockdown * See More * Icicle Jr. * Gizmo * Mammoth * Inertia * Kyd Wykid * Billy Numerous * Private H.I.V.E * Shimmer * Terra Other Heroes * The Flash(Jay Garrick) * Green Lantern(Alan Scott) * Blue Devil * Kid Devil * Bunker * Skitter * Power Girl Suicide Squad * Deadshot * Harley Quinn * Killer Frost * Black Spider * Mister Freeze * Riddler * Terror Twins US Army * Amanda Waller * Rick Flag * President of the United States Others * Adam Strange * Rudy West * Daniel west * Mary West * Walter West * Iris West-Allen * Don Allen * Dawn Allen * John Grayson(Flashback) * Mary Grayson(Flashback) * Alfred Pennyworth * Red Hood * Black Mask * Mercy * Malala Yousafzai Locations * The Watchtower * Bludhaven * Gotham * Metropolis * Central City * Fawcett City * Motor City * Coast City * Cave Justice * San Francisco * Los Angeles * New York * Pheonix * United Nations * Ukraine * South Africa * France * Mexico City * Cuba Notes * Takes place in 2018, a year and a half after Wally West died. * Nightwing has taken on a protege in Kylee Mason/ The Shadow * Tim Drake has quit being Robin since 2016, Stephanie Brown taking over for a short time, then Damian Wayne took over officially on December 17 2017. * Bart has given the mantle of Impulse to Nathaniel Green since March of 2017. * Supergirl came to Earth at the end of 2016. * Stephanie Brown joined the team November 19 2016. * On January 16 2017, Starfire with the help of Nightwing, Donna Troy, Red Arrow, and Beast Boy defeated her sister and locked her up in a meta human prison on Alaska. * A week later, Raven gathered Nightwing, Aqualad, Starfire, Beast Boy, Red Arrow, and Cyborg to cast her father, Trigon, in hell.